1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of signal processing application graphical entry, and in particular to a method of specifying characteristics of circuits for signal processing which calls upon graphical input.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the particular case of the design of integrated circuits for signal processing, there are software tools which are run on workstations and make it possible to define the units making up a chain and to specify their interconnections graphically. These tools are appropriate to a description of processing as pictured by data streams flowing between the units. In the case of signal processing chains, such as those implemented in multisensor detection systems, the data stream picture is inappropriate since the signal has a multidimensional structure. Such is the case for example if L sensors provide firstly the L rows of a matrix whose C columns subsequently feed C computations. Only by structuring the data into tables can this organization of the computations be specified without ambiguity.
Methods making it possible to embody signal processing circuits, in a relatively complex manner, are known from the documents WOA 9106060 (VLSI TECHNOLOGY), IEEE INTERNATIONAL CONFERENCE ON ACOUSTICS SPEECH AND SIGNAL PROCESSING, Apr. 3-6, 1990, ALBUQUERQUE US, pages 1057-1060, XP000146955 GENIN ET AL: "dsp specification using the silage language" and IEEE INTERNATIONAL CONFERENCE ON COMPUTER-AIDED DESIGN, Nov. 11-14, 1991 SANTA CLARA US, pages 272-275, XXP000315186 VANHOOF ET AL: "compiling multidimensional data streams into distributed dsp asic memory".